Adventures at Yokai Academy
by QueenBritt
Summary: Yokai academy school for monsters. S class monsters and higher. Things get different when the first year starts but what is to come. I don't own Rosario Vampire or the ygo characters
1. Chapter 1

Yokai Academy a school for monsters where no humans are allowed. Each monster though must be in human form when they attend this school. Each monster had a ranking of it's own but with people in human forms no one knew what they were.

Preparing for her first year at Yokai Academy was Britt Petrova. She was getting on her uniform before heading out. Her parents thought Yokai would give her a good way to meet new people and find a nice vampire to be with it. As she finished getting ready she was going through the rules of Yokai academy. "a human form?" She said as she looked in the mirror at herself.

i red eyes, vampire fangs. Mom said she'd have something to hide these by now. /i Britt thought.

She went downstairs getting her bag as she was about to head out to leave for school. "Britt wait" Her mother said and she stopped as she turned around. "here. This will help you follow the rules." Her mother said as she placed the amulet around Britt's neck. Once on the purple in Britt's hair dyed down some to where it was there but the brown was more overpowering some. Her eyes turned human like and turned a light purple. "thanks mom." She said with a smile as she hugged her before she left to go to school. "Bye my daughter. Do try and find a nice vampire companion while you're at school." She said.

She headed out as she got on her bike and went to the school. She had many things going through her minds but one came to her mind the most.

i How will I know who's like me and who's not? Mom has high expectations when she says a Vampire companion. Meaning whoever I choose must be like me. /i She thought.

When she got there she had her school schedule and headed to her homeroom. When she got in she saw many people were there. She had little to say so she just took her seat waiting for class to begin. It seemed like minutes passed before things finally started and she listened as the teacher explained the school rules. When she heard the second rule she let out a soft sigh.

i never let any student know your monster form. Great that doesn't help me./i Britt thought.

She was looking at the other students while listening she heard one of the students mentioning if they ever met a human to just eat them. She felt grossed out when she had a slight idea what monster he was. The teacher was going on to explain that the school had a barrier around it and if a human had got through it then they would be killed immediately. Britt couldn't help but notice of their students had seemed to not take that well and almost seemed scared.

It wasn't long that the door opened and Britt couldn't help but notice who it was. When she introduced herself she said "Hi I'm Moka Akashiya" and that was when Britt realized she wasn't the only vampire in the school. A smile came to her lips knowing she could make a vampire friend easily. She sighed though but noticed Moka knew the guy who had been scared earlier.

When class was over everyone left to go their own ways. Britt walked by herself but she noticed Moka dragged along her friend with her. In not wanting to be by herself she tried to follow them but some of the guys got in her way wanting to hang out with her. She declined and headed to follow.

i really not liking this skirt! /i Britt thought.

Britt eventually did catch up and she was feeling thirsty so she got something to drink. She looked over at them. "hey you're Moka, right?" She said to her. "yes." Moka said. Britt walked over and she felt awkward but she really wanted to have a friend. "Hi I'm Britt Petrova." Britt said as she introduced herself. Moka knew that the Petrovas were vampires and she stood up "you're like me." She said. "Kinda, anyway I was wondering if we could be friends? It's my first year and I really want to make at least one friend." She said to Moka. Moka smiled "of course we can be friends." She said.

Britt was happy that she made one friend but it was almost short lived as the guy from earlier showed back up. He had interest in Moka so he grabbed her guy friend Tskune and threw him against the vending machine. "what's your problem?" Britt said knowing that wasn't nice. "Stay out of this girl. Actually why don't you and Moka come hang out with me." He said to her. "No thanks." They both said to him then went over to check on Tskune. Little did they know someone else had been watching the whole scene.

A little later they were up on the roof of the school. "hey are you ok after that?" Moka asked Tskune who said he was fine. Moka and Tskune were talking about the school and about how Moka's Rosari sealed her power away. That made Britt think about her amulet around her neck.

i true vampire. Without this amulet my eyes go red, my fangs come out...my hair gets mostly purple streaks through it. My true vampire form but I wonder what Moka's is. /i She thought

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone else on the roof. "that was impressive how you three handled that for now." a deep voice said. Britt, Moka, and Tskune all looked who was speaking. When they seen him Britt took note of his features. Tri-color spikey hair with the most dark amythest eyes she'd ever seen. Height wise she thought he couldn't be more than a couple inches taller than her. "who are you?" Britt asked.

He walked over to her and offered his hand "I'm Atem Stalin, and you are?" He asked. She took his hand as a hand shake and she couldn't hold back her slight smile "I'm Britt Petrova." She said. She couldn't tell right away but she felt as if she just met another vampire. But when she looked noticing who all was around her it was a few seconds that it dawned on her that the other vampire was right infront of her.

While they were talking Moka and Tskune were talking. Britt and Atem both noticed how Moka was being around Tskune that it almost seemed like she was going to bite him. But before she could he said he had to go. "why'd he run off?" Moka said. "I don't know." Britt said. It took her a few minutes before she realized Atem hadn't let her hand go. This made both of them blush lightly as they let go of each others hand.

It wasn't long the three of them went to see what was going on with Tskune. The guys there saw the three of them running and they were envious of any guy who hung out with beautiful girls. When they caught up Moka was the one to go ahead and try to stop Tskune from leaving. She tried hard to convince him but then he admitted that he was human which shocked the three of them.

Moka had told him she hated humans so she didn't believe him when he said he was a human. He got a little mad so he yelled that he didn't need monsters for friends. This shocked Moka but then he ran off to catch the bus. Britt knew this was bad knowing any student could go off campus. So the three of them ran after him.

While they were running after Tskune. They were stopped by the guy from before. He got infront of the three of them so they couldn't go anywhere. Then he showed his true form to the three of them. He wanted to see Moka's true form but when he noticed Britt was there too it intrigued him what she was. His weapon seemed to be his tongue which still grossed out Britt no matter what happened. The first of them to be targeted was Moka and she was thrown against the tree and seemed like she had salivia on her too.

Next he targeted Britt but since Atem was there he tried to protect her from the guy infront of them. They both were thrown backwards by the guy. Britt flinched knowing this was more than she had expected for a day. But then she saw Tskune had come back. Moka was glad to see him until the guy sent him over the hill. Knowing it was dangerous the three of them got up and followed sliding down the hill.

When they got there Britt and Atem stayed back while Moka went over to Tskune. She said how all she wanted was a friend and she didn't really care if they were human or monster. She was talking til the guy showed up still in his true form then Tskune pulled away and pushed Moka aside. Britt thought about taking her amulet off if it came down to it but then she saw when Tskune got really beat up and was near Moka her Rosari came off.

The transformation from one personality to the true one for Moka was quick. Britt was about to take her amulet off when Atem stopped her. They watched as Moka was in her true form now seeing how she looked. It didn't surprise Britt when Moka won in one swift kick.

It was a few minutes later the three of them waited for Tskune to wake up. When he did he realized the bus came once a month. It was a good day and then they all noticed Tskune was bleeding. The scent lured all of them to him but Britt and Atem backed away as they didn't want to take that chance. Moka though lean in and sucked on his blood. Then after that they all headed back to Yokai Academy to deal with tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning everyone woke up in their dorm rooms they were given since going to Yokai Academy. Britt hurried to get ready so she could meet up with Moka, Tskune and Atem. When she walked out it wasn't long after Moka. Some guys were looking at them. Moka ran and caught up with Tskune. Britt just pushed past the other guys as she soon felt someone put their arm around her. "hm" She said as she looked to see who it was. "good morning." Atem said to her and she smiled "good morning." She said.

Moka grabbed Tskune's hand and started running forward. "come on let's follow" Atem said as he grabbed Britt's hand and they followed them. The guys behind them were jealous and envious that both girls were hanging around other guys. Little did they know that one girl was watching the whole thing.

Once they were all alone Britt and Atem noticed how Moka and Tskune were around eachother. "hey we'll see you guys in class." Britt said as they went ahead. Britt looked back noticing how Moka was around Tskune and then she saw her seem to bite him him.

_Vampires need things to survive. A human is a normal food source since we need blood. _Britt thought

It was at school that she and Atem waited until they noticed Moka was alone. In wanting to know they went with her to the top of the school and found out what happened. "Just apologize. He'll forgive you. He's your friend." Britt said. Moka nod in agreement liking Britt's suggestion. But one thing Moka couldn't help but notice was Britt was spending time around Atem since yesterday. It made her wonder if something is going on.

It was later in class when Britt was paying attention to the teacher she noticed Moka was looking over at one of the girls. She wondered what was going on but she knew she'd have to ask later. While she tried to pay attention in class she couldn't help but look over at Atem remembering her mothers words. _Find a vampire companion. _She had said to her.

After class Britt noticed Moka was gone so she left to go check and see what could be on Moka's mind. When she found Moka she got a drink and stood by her as she took a sip. "so what happened?" Britt asked. "That girl who sits next to me. She's done something to Tskune. So if you're interested in Atem keep her away from him." Moka said in a warning. It wasn't much longer that kurumu was looking down on them. "So Moka people are saying you're a vampire." Kurumu said. Then jumped down and then looked at them. "and you, they say you could possibly be a vampire too." Kurumu said to Britt. She then walked over to the girls "I'm here to make a declaration of war against you too. You're ruining my plan." She said.

Kurumu went on and on about how she had planned to put all the boys as her slaves but instead of falling for her they fell for them. She mentioned how she was planning to steal Tskune away from Moka. They were talking back and forth then Atem and Tskune came by. Kurumu saw both of them and she had an idea so she pushed past them but Britt wasn't going to allow it so she pushed Kurumu out of the way before she could get between both boys and she blocked Kurumu's way to Atem. "stay away from them." Britt said. Kurumu looked at her and she said "Stay away from them? Or him?" Britt had no answer for that. Kurumu ignored her as she got close to tskune and then used a love charm on him.

Britt could only watch as Moka got upset and ran off when Tskune was saying mean and hurtful things. Kurumu smiled seeing her run off then she looked at Britt who stayed infront of Atem to keep her away from him.

_One defeated and the other one is all protective. The girl has to like him for her to be like this. _ Kurumu thought.

Kurumu left with Tskune with a smile on her face. Britt though wouldn't take her chances until Kurumu was out of sight. When they found Moka Britt tried to comfort her some and then she heard the other moka talking through Moka's Rosari that when a man is kissed by a succubus that he's her slave and she sucks the life out of him. She knew this was bad and they had to save Tskune.

They all ran to stop Kurumu but then when they arrived there Kurumu was about to attack Tskune. Moka sent her out the window. Everyone was about to run until Tskune was grabbed by Kurumu's tail. Moka grabbed him but they were both pulled out. Atem and Britt ran out and headed to find them and then when they found them Kurumu was all happy. She tried her best to attack all of them but Moka grabbed Tskune as Atem pulled Britt back.

But when Atem did Britt's amulet came off since it was only tied around her neck. When Kurumu was out of sight Britt stood up as her eyes and hair changed. On the other side Tskune was trying to get off Moka's Rosari. Britt and Moka took care of it as they were avoiding Kurumu's sharp claws. But when it came to defeating Kurumu Britt left that to Moka as she walked over and put her amulet back on. Atem was just looking at her after seeing her true form.

Moka finished it off as she tried to deal with things and was going to rip of Kurumu's tail and wings but Tskune stopped her. Britt was watching the whole thing go down as the other Moka showed up after that. She wasn't even paying attention to her other vampire friend at that time.

It was later that they all went separate ways. Atem caught up with Britt "Hey that was pretty impressive what happened there. Um would you want to be my vampire girl?" He asked. Britt looked at him and a slight smile came to her lips. "yeah sure." Britt said.

It was later they were walking when they saw Moka and Tskune together but things seemed romantic. Until Kurumu showed up saying Tskune was her destined one. Britt and Atem both had thoughts that this wouldn't go over well. Something came to Britt's mind though she wondered what Atems true form looked like.

_Well we'll figure out how to keep the peace. _ Britt thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at Yokai Academy things started off the same as the day before normal. Listening to the teacher Britt was in a good mood today. Though she noticed whenever Moka and Tskune would ever try to get close Kurumu would get in the way of that. It didn't bug her but she thought Kurumu was jealous of Moka. Tests were always the thing to deal with and she wasn't sure how to take them sometimes.

It was during their free times she liked the most cause she could hang around her friends and her new vampire boy. "So what do you think will happen soon?" Moka asked. "hm I'd have to say that things may start changing for the better..maybe not." Britt said though she was hiding something from her friend Moka.

They were hanging out all day and when no one was looking Atem and Britt would hold hands. But as soon as their friends were going to look back to talk to one of them they let go of the others hand. After this happening five times Kurumu was suspicious of them. "So are you hiding anything?" Kurumu said to Britt. Britt just laughed "heh no. why would I?" She said. The others bought it but Kurumu didn't not for one second.

Things were going great it seemed. But as always they had to turn in. At night Britt and Atem sneak out to see each other. Britt hanged out with him in a tree as they just sat there being quiet. They didn't know much on how things were going to go but they looked up seeing Moka and Tskune were looking through their windows at each other. "I think they like each other." Britt said knowing that she could see it. "you may be right. But what about you?" He asked her. That made her look at him and a slight blush came "um I uh...heh yeah I like someone." Britt said. He looked at her "me too." He said.

_We're two vampires. Not a vampire and a human so things are different for us. _ Britt thought.

They sat there looking at each other for a few minutes then they leaned in to almost kiss but before that could happen they pulled away nervous. "I'll see you tomorrow." Britt said. He nod in agreement and they were about to go separate ways but Atem couldn't leave things this awkward so he stopped Britt and just kissed her cheek. "good night." He said. She smiled "good night."

A couple days passed and they were doing exams. Britt wasn't sure how good she'd do but she tried her best like all her friends did. Then they waited until the exam results were posted. Britt was with Moka looking at the results. They noticed their scores were three numbers apart. "Not bad." Britt said with a slight laugh. She hoped the others did well but she never asked them. Moka walked over to Tskune and started talking with him.

Britt just watched them as things seemed to be romantic for them. She was surprised when she felt someone get behind her. "well looks like you did well." Atem said. "and what about you?" Britt asked as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Take a look at the name next to yours." He said. "hm" she said as she took a look at the sheet seeing his name after hers. It made her smile "not bad." Britt said.

Near by Moka and Tskune were being watched by Yukari. Yukari was watching cause of Moka but she couldn't help noticing Moka's other friends talking. She wanted to be near them but she got distracted when she was talked to by people in her class. They looked at her outfit finding it against School rules and when they were about to laugh at her she used her wand to make pans hit their heads. This angered the guy in the middle so he was going to attack her but Moka got in the way. Moka tried hard to reason with them and soon they left.

They headed to lunch after that, Moka was surrounded by Tskune and Yakari where Yukari introduced herself. They talked for awhile finding out information about Yukari. Tskune was surprised when he found out she skipped a lot of grades. Around the time Britt and Atem came in they saw Yukari tackle Moka to the ground. Britt noticed what Yukari was doing to Moka and it kinda freaked her out a little. When they finally were over there they heard Yukari tell moka she wanted her to be her girlfriend. Moka spoke as if she was fine being a girl and a friend but not really a girlfriend girlfriend. Yukari looked up at the two had come. "Hey aren't you Britt Petrova?" Yukari said. "uh yeah." Britt said as she stayed by Atem. Yukari got up and she smiled "you're the second Vampire girl in this school. You're also closely smart as Moka." Yukari said. "heh yeah thanks." Britt said. Yukari went to tackle her but Atem put his arm around Britt and pulled her close to him.

_She's dressed as a witch..so does this mean she is one. It's weird though she likes tackling people. _Britt thought.

After awhile they left lunch everyone starred at Moka and Yukari as Yukari would not let go of Moka. Britt felt weirded out by Yukari so she stayed by Atem as she got free of his arm. "for a secret. People will find out." Britt said.

They were walking around for awhile talking when they heard about what happened to Tskune. So they went to check and see if he was ok. Only to stumble upon something they found kinda disturbing and annoying to Moka. Listening it almost seemed as if Moka was going to not be friends with Tskune anymore. Then there was a talk that everyone was apart of. Britt mostly listened until she decided to speak up "Yukari, everyone has a point. You can't go hurting people." Britt said, After a little time Yukari left the room.

The others talked about it for awhile knowing Yukari was alone it seemed. Moka though being as nice as she normally was couldn't let her be alone so she ran out. "we should go too. Moka may need back up." Britt said as she ran after her with Atem beside her. While they were doing that Kurumu explained to Tskune about witches being half human half monsters.

When Britt and Atem arrived at the scene they were there to catch the touching moment of Yukari and Moka. But they noticed the people there were lizard men and Britt was about to go out but Atem held her back. "just wait" He said. They waited as they looked and seen some of what happened. Seeing Tskune save Yukari from the lizard men showed he wasn't mad at her and when they were about to be attacked Kurumu stepped in to save the day. "when can we go?" Britt asked and Atem seemed to be calling the shots. It was a few minutes but then right as Moka's Rosari was coming off he pulled off Britt's amulet and something he had on his wrist. "Now" He said.

Britt looked at him in shock as she seen his true form. She was speechless seeing his true vampire form. They stepped out and helped take care of the lizard men even though Moka told them to stay out of the way.

_Vampires. These are S class monsters. _Yukari thought to herself.

When it was over Yukari was trying to figure out why they would help her when she was being so mean. But Tskune explained it to her which only seemed to lead to her crying that she had friends.

Britt put her amulet back around her neck and she noticed Atem put whatever he had took off of his wrist back on so they both returned to the human forms they had. Yukari watched them in wondering why they seemed to show up together. She was curious as to what was going on. After Moka put the Rosari back on they went back to the school.

Britt and Atem trailed behind the group so they could be able to be kinda close to each other. But whenever Kurumu or Yukari would look behind to make sure they were following the two kept apart. To say they were hiding something was defiantly the truth but Kurumu or Yukari wanted to figure out what was going on.

A few days passed, Moka and Kurumu were bringing boxes to their class room. "hey have you noticed how your two friends who are like you act?" Kurumu asked her. "huh what about them?" Moka said knowing she hadn't noticed anything in particular out of the ordinary. "well I think they're going out. I mean when trouble is around they always show up together. " Kurumu said. Moka gave some thought about it but she'd never caught on to that. "maybe but they haven't said anything about it." Moka said to Kurumu. When they opened the door they found Yukari hugging Tskune which surprised both of them. They had heard that Yukari had apologized for all the mean things she'd done to her class. "what's going on here?" Kurumu said. Then Yukari admitted she was in love with Tskune and Moka. So when it came down to it there was a fight on who Tskune belonged to which Moka made sure she was the one to win.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed and things seemed to be going fine. Britt was happy that things were going fine but she couldn't help but notice Tskune was surrounded by all three of their friends. She sighed as she was walking past them heading to class. Not far behind her was Atem who caught up to her but both of them looked back seeing Tskune was being treated as a tug of war toy.

_Sometimes I feel sorry for tskune. He's human pretending to be a monster. If only he was like one of us then he wouldn't feel the need to leave. _Britt thought.

It was later when class started Britt and everyone was paying attention in class but the teacher called on Tskune to read out loud. Instead he stood up claiming he didn't know what to do and seemed embarrassed when he realized he said it out loud. Britt sighed softly not sure what to do about this situation. But on something she hadn't picked up was Kurumu and Yukari were suspicious of her and Atem since they were hanging out a lot lately.

After class the five of them headed to the top of the school to look out. Britt just wanted to hang around her friend while she cleared some of her thoughts. Tskune and Moka were trying to have a romantic moment until Moka caught Tskune's scent and wanted a taste of his blood. But before she could Kurumu came in and stopped her. But not before trying to turning Tskune into one of her slaves.

_This is weird. Out of all the guys here, Atem and Tskune are the only ones who don't seem to want to look up girls skirts. I never thought guys could have such self control but maybe I was wrong. _ Britt thought.

They stayed up there for awhile until Tskune was going to take something somewhere. None of the girls thought he would be in danger. Moka, Yukari and Kurumu went their own ways but Britt stayed up with Atem on the roof. She looked at him and smiled "we should get going. People will suspect something." Britt said and Atem nod in agreement as they went back down to where the others were.

Word spread quickly when there was talk of some guys beating up Tskune. "really? That's not right." Britt said and she went ahead knowing if her and Atem always showed up together their secret would be out. After Britt was out of sight Atem was confronted with by one of the students who wanted him to leave her alone. "look she's got a right to choose and she won't choose you" Atem said to the guy. "Maybe she would if you were out of the way." He said

While Atem was dealing with Britt's fan boy from school as she arrived at the spot Tskune was being beat up at seeing that the boys who did it were running away. "what cowards." Britt said knowing they should of stayed and fight. She was so annoyed she wanted to punch something. Tskune sat up "I'm fine so just relax. " Tskune said. Britt started having a slight bad feeling. "hey um I need to go check on something meet you at lunch!" Britt said as she ran off to make sure Atem was ok.

When she found them she hid as she watched. Just with watching she noticed something about Atem that may of led to the reason she agreed to be his vampire girl. He was one bad boy vampire and she liked bad boys. She saw Atem knock the boy down and then the boy ran off before anything more could happen but she had a bad feeling about this.

At lunch Britt showed up with Atem there as they all sat at the same table. Everyone was eating and then the conversation of stalkers came up. Yukari mentioned how she had been followed and photographed by one of the boys who'd beat up Tskune. Kurumu mentioned how one of the other two would follow her around the school and stare at her. Britt waited to see if Moka had anything to say and then she spoke up. "Yeah I know how you guys feel. I haven't seen anyone follow me but I've felt like someone has been." Britt said. "yeah but you have Atem around you. He's probably really strong so you're safe." Kurumu said. Britt had no answer for that knowing she'd seen how strong Atem really is.

Then the girls talked about Tskune how he wasn't that strong and needed protected. Moka was about to say the truth when she covered her mouth and tried to correct herself but it seemed to of already got to Tskune. For not long after he got up and left the lunch room. Moka got up and left after him.

It was later when all of them were told Tskune was heading to leave. Kurumu could only carry two of them so she took Moka and Yukari to go see Tskune and stop him from leaving. Britt and Atem made a run for it since they had no choice. Half way there and off campus they were stopped by the same boy from earlier. "Why does my Goddess always hang out with him?" the boy asked and Britt was annoyed. "who are you?" She asked him. "The name is Jake" He said. Britt had little use for this so she kicked him out of the way as her and Atem made it the rest of the way there.

When they arrived at the scene to see the girls were surrounded by the ones who had beat up Tskune earlier except in their monster forms. Britt ran out leaving Atem behind "why don't you guys pick go bug someone else!" Britt said to them. "look it's Jake's Goddess. Britt Petrova. But where's Jake?" one of them said. It wasn't long after that Jake showed up.

Britt took her amulet off so she could take on Jake. Atem stayed back and watched as Jake showed his true monster form. While this was going on the three monsters who worshiped Moka, Kurumu and Yukari formed into one monster. Those guys knocked Tskune back and that released the real Moka. So they delt with the big monster as Yukari caused them to trip while Kurumu sent them toward Moka. Then Moka kicked them backwards so they knew their place.

Jake tried to grab Britt a few times but everytime Britt blocked him. When she found her opening she kicked him backards sending him backwards "next time make sure who you're dealing with." Britt said as she put her amulet back on around her neck. After that she fell to one knee knowing she had no intention to really go true vampire until it happened.

Atem walked over as the guys said they were going to be the vampire fan club. "heh, not that these guys could stand a fight with vampires." He said as he helped Britt up. Then he rethought about it and picked her up. They then found out that Tskune was just having the bus driver take letters to his family and that he wasn't leaving at all. That made Moka and the others happy that he wasn't leaving. They headed back to Yokai Academy but Britt had fallen asleep on the way back.

The next day they found out there was now a payphone to connect to the human world. But as soon they found out Tskune freaked out from hearing that since he had turned off his cell phone that he couldn't use. They also found out that the bus would be coming once a day and not once a month anymore. Hearing that they could make phone calls made Britt smile since she could call her mother now.

When class was over Britt went to where there were other students and used a free payphone. She used it to call her mom. "hey mom. It's me Britt." She said when she heard her mother answer. "Hi Britt, how are things going?" Her mother asked. "really good. I have friends and a companion." Britt said giving her mom some of the news she had been wanting to share with her. They talked for a little bit of time and then Britt went off to find something else to do for the day since she wanted to make the best of how things were going to be at this school.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days passed and everyone was getting along fine. Atem and Britt were getting drinks before class since they had limited resources and didn't want to suck Tskune's blood to survive. After they were done they headed to class where everyone was and when class started they learned they would be joining clubs. Britt thought about it and she wanted to join the same club as Atem.

When they went looking for clubs things were all normal or well seemed normal. As they walked Atem and Britt both caught sounds from Moka. When her and Atem would check out clubs though the guys there seemed to want Britt to join in. She had to stay by Atem just to keep them away from her which she hated using him as a shield. Then they were walking past the swimming club seeing Tskune and Moka there they stopped to see what was all the fuss about.

Watching things seemed normal but Britt couldn't stand the girls in the swimming club as they were wanting boy members. She was thankful that her and Atem were vampires but she knew Moka was also a vampire. She sighed as she looked over at Atem but her normal look turned to one of shock.

_He can't seriously be starring at them. Those swim suits are horrible and he can't go in the water without it weakening him like me and Moka. _ Britt thought.

She hit him with her elbow as she was feeling jealous that he would be looking at them. After she did that he looked at her seeing that she didn't seem to like being around them. But as they were about to leave they heard Tskune call them over and say the four of them should join the swimming club. Moka, Britt and Atem all thought it was a bad idea. The main person in charge of the swimming club noticed and she spoke up to them. "seems your girlfriend and your friends aren't interested. You could still join by yourself." She said. That didn't fly with Moka at all and she said "we're joining." which didn't give much option for Atem and Britt.

As they went in Moka, Britt and Atem all sat on the side by the fence while Tskune was being helped by the main person in the swimming club. Moka kept watch on Tskune and soon she couldn't take it so she got up and was about to leave when water came near her and it freaked her out. Britt was even starting to get worried. Moka was leaving when the leader splashed some water toward her freaking her out. Britt and Atem got up and left too knowing water was too dangerous to be around right now.

As they were leaving the leader swung water again this time aiming for Britt and she flinched feeling it touch her. When they were away it wasn't long Britt and Moka were both falling to their knees. Atem saw what was happening and he knew it was the water hurting them. He stayed by them and then he picked Britt up after she wasn't being shocked. Since Moka's other self was speaking to Moka he was surprised when she wanted to go back to the swimming club because of Tskune. So he went with her knowing Britt probably wanted to get her revenge too. When they arrived back the three of them were surprised to see that the women from earlier were mermaids.

Seeing one had Tskune Moka jumped in which was a mistake since she was being shocked by the water then fell under water. Kurumu helped Tskune get free from the main mermaid as he went under and pulled Moka's Rosari off. Britt opened her eyes when everything was starting for Moka to change into her inner vampire.

Britt and Atem watched as the real Moka showed up and was ready to kick some butt. Britt got free of Atems arms and she pulled off her amulet as she wanted her fair shot at one of these mermaids after she had been shocked too. "Two vampires? Well that explains why you two didn't go in the water but what about him?" The main mermaid asked. Britt smirked "oh you'll see if it really has to come to that." Britt said. Not thinking as the others were distracted on making Moka drink water she attacked the closest one to her which caused her to land in the water and be shocked. It made her flinch but Kurumu and Yukari took care of the others leaving the main mermaid for Moka. She seemed to be at first at a disadvantage. Then Moka jumped up in the air and kicked her making her land in a basket.

Once the fight was over Moka slapped Tskune and told him next time think about the other Moka's feelings as she walked away. Britt got out of the water still being shocked from earlier. Atem got a towel and helped her dry off as he put her amulet back around her neck. "t-thanks." Britt said as she wrapped the towel snuggly around her.

He helped her up as they headed back to campus even though now they were now have no club to join. Sighing After they went back to their rooms Britt collapsed and went to sleep. What she didn't know was there was another another succubus like Kurumu who had their sights on her vampire boyfriend.

The next day in class they were listening to the teacher going on about what was going on. Thing is Britt, Atem and Moka didn't show up for class because each of them had got a little wet during yesterdays fight. Kurumu and Yukari wondered if everything was ok but they seen Tskune seemed distracted and realized it must have been about Moka.

When Tskune and the others met up with Atem, Britt and Moka. Tskune apologized to Moka for yesterday and she said they could join the swimming club if he really wanted to but that the three of them could only watch. When it was put as not an option Ms. Nekonomi their homeroom teacher mentioned the newspaper club and they four of them agreed it would be a great thing to do. Kurumu and Yukari ran up saying they weren't joining the news paper club without them. Moka hugged Tskune and then before anyone knew it she was sucking his blood. Britt and Atem just sighed as they smiled knowing they had their own way to survive.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Britt changed out of her night wear to her school uniform. She couldn't help but feel that something was going on. Rumors had started of another succubus like Kurumu being around campus which made Britt nervous. She knew with Kurumu she had nothing to worry about since Kurumu had her sights on Tskune but this new succubus could easily have her sights on Atem.

When she went for class she found out they had new students who was just now showing up. Walking in Britt noticed three guys and a girl. She didn't mind but after class they were heading to their new club. Atem and Britt walked side by side that they held hands on the way there.

"think we should finally tell them?" Atem asked her and Britt smiled. "maybe. I mean this is our secret. " Britt said to Atem. She couldn't help but feel someone was watching them and as she looked back she didn't see anyone. "I think we should hold off on telling anyone." Britt said and when they arrived to their club they let go and walked in taking their seats.

Ms. Nekonomi was starting todays club when Tskune asked if they were the only ones in the club. She informed them they had one more person and then then another club member came in with three bouquet of flowers. He handed a bouquet to Kurumu, Moka and Britt who each took what was offered. Then Gin noticed Yukari and took a rose from Kurmu's bouquet to give to Yukari. Britt felt weird accepting a gift from a guy she didn't even know and it really made Atem mad that Gin did that.

When Ms. Nekonomi left for her faculty meeting and Gin wasn't looking Britt tossed the bouquet to the side on the table. She sat with the others and their meeting was about to begin when their three new students walked in saying they wanted to join and since there was not many members Gin let them join. He took a couple roses from Kurmu and Moka's bouquet to give to the new girl. "what's your name?" he asked. As she took the flowers she smiled "I'm Tea" She said.

After that they got down to business as Gin told them what the news paper club was all about. Then he asked for an idea to talk about. Kurumu came up with the idea of telling about the peeping tom. Britt agreed that the idea was going to be very popular. It was not long after that Gin had asked the girls who were tall to set up posters. Britt had her doubts but Atem held the chair so she wouldn't fall. Gin on the other hand was more watching the other three girls since he instructed them to put the posters as high as he could. Seeing this Tskune and the other guys realized he was looking under the girls skirts. Atem was glad he was standing where Gin couldn't look up Britt's skirt at all.

When Tskune tried to expose what Gin was doing Gin turned it around on Tskune which made him get slapped by Kurumu and Moka. Yukari thought it served Tskune right but they didn't know the truth. Moka admitted she didn't like perverts then she ran out leaving the meeting to be over.

Since they were all going separate directions everyone went on their own. "I don't trust him" Atem said and Britt nod in agreement. She got the same feeling of being followed so they walked off campus so she could figure out if they would follow. Tea was following them having intentions to take Atem from Britt. Having no way of knowing if this was the succubus she had heard about she talked Atem into having a race so they had to go separate ways.

Having this idea it was a normal race then Atem stopped when he seen Tea. "hey Tea, right?" She said. She nod as she walked toward him, though she thought they were alone not aware Britt was watching the entire time. She used one of Kurumu's tacktics by falling forward like she needed help. Being nice Atem helped her and then once she was close to him Tea looked up and used a love charm on him. That made Britt mad and made her realize she was right the entire time. Seeing Tea making a move to kiss her boyfriend she ran forward and knocked her away from him. "keep off my boyfriend." Britt said. Tea got up and she revealed her true form to them. Britt took off her amulet as she was ready for a fight now. The two had it out and Britt grabbed Tea's tail throwing her up and kicked her against a tree. Atem snapped out of the love charm in time to see his girlfriend about to do more damage to Tea. But before she could he stopped her "It's over you won. Now do like Moka did and leave her alone." He said. Britt sighed as she wanted to do more damage to Tea but she put her amulet back on and then she relaxed against him.

It started getting dark so they headed to their rooms. Britt finished her homework and then went to bed unaware that Gin was keeping watch on Moka's room. They didn't even give a lot of thought to the moon being out.

The next day all of them headed to campus. It seemed like a normal day of school until they found out that Tskune was being accused of being a peeper. Moka and Kurumu weren't happy to hear this about his friend. He looked at the others to see if they believed him but it was hard to really know what was the truth.

They tried to find out what was true and what wasn't, it was really hard to believe. Britt talked with Kurumu and Yukari about what Moka had seen. But something about it felt off and Britt sighed as she layed back. Kurumu and Yukari decided it was time to change subject for a little "so are you and Atem going out?" Kurumu asked. Britt sat up quickly as she heard that "what? Why would you ask that?" Britt said. "you two are always showing up together. " Yukari said. Britt blushed some cause she didn't want to answer that so she made an excuse to leave the room quickly.

It was later at night when the four of them met up and they saw Moka with Gin on the roof. Gin was showing Moka some pictures and as the five of them looked at the pictures they noticed that nothing showed what Tskune was standing on. So they all wanted to know how he knew about what Tskune was standing on. Kurumu and Yukari put out all the evidence that proved Gin was peeper and not Tskune. Seeing the photos drop out only added to the theory.

_Well looks like kurumu and Yukari did a very good job. _ Britt thought.

Tskune soon showed up after Gin had turned to his true monster form. He ran over to Moka but got scratched by Gin as the Rosario came off Moka. Britt knew the light was too strong from the moon so her and Atem took off their items. The three of them turned to their true vampire forms so they could all deal with Gin. Though Britt and Atem only came in when things seemed really bad. Once the moon had disappared behind the clouds Moka knocked Gin away.

After that they finished the news paper revealing Gin was the real peeping tom and passed it out the next day at school. Each of them were happy to have things back to normal. Britt had a slight amusement seeing people chase gin.

_Who would of thought Gin was a werewolf. But there could be more werewolves out there. _Britt thought .


	7. Chapter 7

The next day the news paper club was giving out news papers again. Everything seemed normal and when they passed out papers all of them were gone except the one in Tskune's pocket. It was not long later they all noticed a girl with purple hair looking at them as they had been planning a big party for such a success. The girl walked over and asked if she could have a news paper so Tskune gave her the one in his pocket. All of them noticed that this girl looked at him and even called him cute as she walked away.

After that all of them reported to class as Ms. Nekonomi was taking attendance. When everyone said they were here she got to the last student on her list Mizore Shiriyuki. Most thought she wasn't going to show up but then someone walked in and sat in the empty seat. Seeing that it was the girl from earlier this surprised Moka and her friends. Ms. Nekonomi decided to introduce Mizore and explain some of why she hadn't been able to come until now.

Once class stared trying to pay attention was the hardest thing. But somehow everyone made it through since their shock of meeting the new student. After that they all had a group meeting and split up snacks and what everyone was doing. "alright, we'll get snacks." Moka said and Kurumu agreed. Britt tried to ignore how things were going between Moka, Tskune and Kurumu right now.

Atem and Britt knew that gave them some free time so they went off to be alone. Britt got an idea and it made her blush. She was shaking her head knowing she had to make sure Atem was hers alone since Tea was after him now.

_If I try this and he really does it...he'll be mine. It's how vampires keep the ones they love. _Britt thought but it made her blush at the thought.

Atem noticed her blush and he wondered what was going on. "are you ok?" He asked her. "I want you to be mine alone. That succubus is after you." Britt said. She felt weird just thinking about what she wanted him to do. She was going to say it when he turned her to him and he kissed her. Her eyes widened at the feel of his lips against hers for the first time. She kissed him back knowing for now she had him but she was going to make sure he was hers alone.

_I won't let Tea have him. _Britt thought

It was soon time for them to show up for the party so they headed that way. But when they showed up to find Kurumu saving Moka from what appeared a ice version of Mizore. "well I didn't expect this at all today." Britt said. Tea and the others had showed up for the party as well since they were in the news paper club. But after the snow version was defeated they had to get to Tskune. So Moka had Kurumu and Tea help them. Kurumu brought Moka with her while Tea took Atem and Britt with her.

_I could drop her and just keep him up here. _ Tea thought looking down at Britt.

_Drop me and it'll be the last thing you do. _ Britt thought noticing Tea was looking at her.

When they arrived the five of them tried to stop Mizore. But they were having to dodge ice shards until they all fell on the ice. Mizore had plans to get rid of all of them but her main target was Moka. She had enough of seeing Moka with Tskune all the time. Before Mizore could even get an inch near Moka Tskune got infront of Moka and demanded Mizore stopped. Seeing Mizore didn't take the news well they all had to cover their eyes when snow started up. Moving their hands away though they saw she was gone.

_She's gone. _Britt thought

As they were all about to get up they started to hear cracking. "oh no. the ice" Kurumu said and then before they could move they all fell in the water. The water was freezing cold and when they climbed out everyone was shacking.

When they all got back to the news paper club room. Each of them that had gone in that cold water wrapped up in a blanket and started to sneeze at different times. They knew it was from dealing with Mizore. Yukari just watched knowing her Joey, Tristan and Yugi were the only ones who weren't sneezing like crazy.

Atem eventually pulled Britt close so they both could get warm and stop sneezing like crazy. Kurumu noticed how they acted and she wondered if something was going on between them knowing they were being close. Soon they heard noise outside and when Yukari opened it they seen ms. Nekonomi. Hearing that it was about Mizore they decided to follow and lose the blankets so they could find out what was wrong.

As they went there they found out their coach had been injured. It seemed the teachers had it out for Mizore to be expelled. But Tskune said he would go out and try to find her. Before they could stop him he already left. Gin said he had some new pictures to show them which they all had their doubts that it was anything good.

Everyone was shocked when they seen Gin's photos that Mizore did nothing wrong. So they all headed out to help them. When they showed up they seen Mizore's monster power was surrouding her. When Tskune found out he tried to apologize to Mizore but she told him to stay away and it seemed her monster power went out of control. She got so angry she said they could all freeze to death for all she cared and then her power spread.

Seeing how dangerous this could be Atem pulled Britt close knowing that it was going to get really cold. Tea was shaking from how cold it was getting and the boys were doing the same. Mizore on the other hand was laughing until the ground below her was about to give in. Tskune ran and grabbed her hand before she fell.

When the snow stopped Britt got free from Atem as all of them were being surrounded. Also they noticed three of the ice figures were surrounding Tskune and Mizore. As they listened they realized Mizore didn't have control of these ice figures of herself anymore. Moka ran over and was literally sliding to Tskune when her Rosari came off.

Knowing only true monster forms would be useful in this fight Atem and Britt looked at each other as they took of the items that kept them in their human forms. Bats came from the moon as the three of them got covered in them. Kurumu and Tea had their nails be sharp since they both were succubus. Yukari was ready to fight with Magic but the three guys had to backoff. When the bats fell off Moka, Britt and Atem were in their true vampire forms.

They were all going to fight but with Moka, Britt and Atem's monster energy being so high the ice forms of Mizore broke easily. It made Britt and Atem both smirk at how easily that was. Moka pulled Tskune and Mizore up and threw them. Tskune said thanks but Mizore wasn't going to say thanks. When Moka kicked her backwards she told her don't think about dying til she actually lived her life. After hearing that Mizore fell unconcious.

Later all of them were back at campus and in the new paper club room. Again they were all in blankets except Ms. Nekonomi and Gin. Atem and Britt were sitting close together as they both were dealing with what everyone else was. When it got really cold everyone started shaking that Tskune asked "is it me or did it get colder in here?" Then they all saw Mizore in the doorway. Tskune literally freaked out until they all noticed Mizore had cut her hair. "hey it looks really nice." Britt said with a smile.

Moka and Tskune brought up how Gin had those pictures. Britt and Atem still had their doubts that he was doing bad things with his camera before it had happened. Gin was talking about patrolling the school when pictures came out. Kurumu and Yukari looked at them wondering if they were for the news paper but when they saw what was in the pictures they started beating up on Gin.

Britt walked over wanting to see what they had seen and when she saw the pictures she got irritated. She wanted in on hurting Gin and when the girls gave her the opening she tagged in with hurting him. Tea also got in it knowing that Gin had nothing but bad vibe coming off him.

_I hate people like this. Especially peeping toms. _Britt thought.

Like everyday Moka got thirsty and she bit tskune to drink some of his blood. Mizore watched what everyone was doing and she had intentions to join the news paper club.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning started off like any other as they were walking out of their dorm rooms. Tskune walked with Moka, Kurumu and Yukari while Atem and Britt walked behind. Following behind them was Joey,Yugi, Tristan and Tea who all walked together. For them it seemed like an average day but they all knew final exams were coming up. Well most of them knew but Tskune had somewhat forgot.

_After school we can do whatever we want. So Atem and I can study together. _Britt thought

_look at them walking together and smiling. Their both vampires and they just are always seen around each other. _ Tea thought

Things were as every normal school day as they went to their seats. Taking down notes and figuring out problems. Math was simple as they each had their own notes. Their math teacher asked Tskune to answer a math problem and he didn't understand how to do it. Most of the boys in class were looking at what the teacher wore but there were also those who had other things to distract them.

_For a teacher, she doesn't think much of how she's distracting to the boys in the class. _Britt thought

After class Tskune and Moka went up to the roof of the school. Britt and Atem decided to follow as they always liked to look out. So while Moka and Tskune talked Britt and Atem were over looking out at the surroundings.

"Think Moka can help him?" Atem whispered to Britt

"she probably can. If she stops sucking his blood all the time." Britt told him

Atem and Britt heard the sound of Moka pushing Tskune toward the wall and start sucking his blood. Taking advantage of the opportunity Atem pulled Britt close to him and she smiled. They both looked at each other and leaned in to kiss since Moka and Tskune were distracted. But before they could they heard the sound of the door opening and two voices saying stop. They kept their backs to Moka and Tskune as they heard the voices of Kurumu and Yukari fighting over who would tutor Tskune.

_Tskune is always wanted by the three of them. It's no wonder he has so much problems. _Atem and Britt thought

Then they head Mizore ask to study with them since she lost a lot of time at school.

"well we could all study together." Moka suggested

They all agreed with Moka's suggestion as it would give them a lot of time to figure things out.

"Hey you guys are you going to study with us?" Kurumu asked

Britt and Atem looked back at them and smiled. They had their own study plan already.

"well we were planning to study together." Atem told Kurumu

It wasn't long after he said that the door opened again and out ran Tea with the others behind her. She was panting knowing it was a heck of a run.

"I'd like some help studying and my friends would too." Tea said

"You can join our study group." Moka told them.

"alright" Her and her friends said

When they left the roof Tea had expected all of them to go to the same place but Atem and Britt headed off campus to the dorm rooms. This didn't go over well with her as she had expected that everyone was studying in the same place.

_She has him alone. All to herself. _Tea thought in anger.

When they got to the dorm rooms Britt and Atem decided to go to hers. As they sat there they were going over their notes they took a break half way and looked at each other. Knowing they had to study for finals was all great but they wanted to spend time together too. Atem leaned in and kissed Britt which she kissed him back smiling knowing they were going to kiss earlier until they were interrupted. It seemed like time stood still for them until they pulled apart.

"let's finish our study session then see how the others did." Atem said

Britt smiled and she nod as she sat close to him. They both looked over their notes until they felt good for the day. After that they left and went to check on the others. As they walked inside they seen their math teacher talking with Tskune and Moka. Both of them felt weird when the teacher had Tskune too close to her.

_A private lesson session? Oh great. She doesn't want Tskune studying with friends. At least she's not wanting to teach Atem. _Britt thought.

Once the teacher walked away they walked over and out of the building with Tskune and Moka.

"we did study. Us, Yukari, Kurumu and the four new students along with Mizore." Moka said

"I believe you Moka. Yukari has such high scores that she could be a teacher." Britt said

They talked until they went to the dorms where they all went their separate ways preparing for tomorrow. Laying around Britt thought about what had happened in her dorm room. She smiled though knowing unlike Moka and Tskune. Her and Atem were actually dating secretly. Soon she slipped to sleep as did the others around that time except Moka who was trying to make a copy of her notes for tskune.

When morning came they attended class like normal. Everything seemed fine and then once classes were over they all sat at a table before Tskune had to attend the after lessons with their math teacher. Britt listened and she smiled when she heard that after finals it would be summer break. She thought of all the things they could do. Atem was doing the same imagining him and Britt on the beach watching the ones who could go in the water having fun. But soon after that Tskune had to leave before he was late to his class.

Though Britt and the others had heard their math teacher takes it overboard with tutoring students they decided to go do their own thing. So each of them went to do something. Until it was time to turn in.

For the next few days they noticed Tskune wasn't himself and that was making everyone be worried. Moka was the most worried since she was trying hard not to be a distraction for Tskune. Everyone noticed Moka was making copies of her notes for Tskune.

It was after school when Britt and Atem were walking heading out near Moka that they heard yelling. So they went running but seeing Moka was ahead of them they knew they could trail behind. When they arrived they seen Mizore was surrounded by fire and Moka was up against the wall. But before they could start to do anything they seen Tskune take off Moka's Rosari.

_Here comes the real Moka. _Atem and Britt thought

Watching they seen that it only took a mere 20 to 30 seconds for Moka's inner self to take down the teacher. The fire was surrounding the teacher but then the teacher was surrounded by ice. They looked at Mizore who just shrugged at what she did.

They all left going to bed and then they finished up their studies. When the day of final exams came up they each got their scores. Tskune scored a 89, Yukari got a 100 while Mizore got a 56. No one was for sure what Kurumu got but by the sound of it she scored less than a 50. As for Atem and Britt they each scored a 95, while Tea scored a 48, Joey and Tristan scored 66 and 77 and Yugi scored an 80. With each of them having their scores it meant that all of them except Kurumu and Tea would be able to enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

Summer vacation was starting and the news paper club was going on a field trip to the human world. Britt and Atem had decided to meet up near where everyone was going to meet up. Atem was waiting for Britt when she showed up.

"hey" She said

"hey" He said as he turned to look at her.

It surprised him to see her in something that was different than the uniform. Looking he seen she was wearing shorts with a sleeveless red jacket and a purple and red shirt that showed off her stomach. He didn't stare though. Britt looked at him seeing he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with jeans. They both were going to say something when they heard someone approaching so they hid in the tree to keep watch on who was to come and go. While watching they seen it was Tskune waiting for the others and not long after him Moka showed up.

_Hm not what I would choose but Moka makes her outfits work. _Britt thought

As they watched Moka and Tskune were close that it seemed like they were going to kiss but it was short lived when the others showed up. Britt and Atem were still in the tree so they looked back to see Kurumu and Tea with the group.

_So much for enjoying the vacation. Oh well I won't let that succubus Tea get in mine and Atems way of being together.. _Britt thought

They saw the school bus approaching so Atem took Britt's hand and they both jumped down landing on their feet with the group. It surprised some of the people since they thought Atem and Britt hadn't showed up yet.

_So that's where you were. Up in the tree where no one could see you. _Tea thought

Everyone boarded the bus as they were getting ready for their fieldtrip. Mizore was saying how Kurumu and Tea must of skipped their extra classes so they'd be on the field trip with them. Once on the bus they were heading to the human world through the portal. Watching Britt and Atem looked out the window since it was the first time they had seen this side of the area from where they normally lived. Tskune though was awfully happy to see people walking down the streets that some were commenting on it.

They stopped at the beach where everyone got out and went to change into their swimwear. As the girls had gone change Moka had come out in a one piece white swim suit while Britt had chose a two piece purple and red swim suit. Yukari was in a yellow one piece swim suit and she was playing with Tskune with hitting the ball back and forth. As they were hitting the ball back and forth there was a time where Moka hit the ball and ended up being covered in sand.

Tskune was so distracted that he didn't even see the ball coming when Mizore hit it. Kurumu noticed that Tskune seemed a little distracted. When the ball was up in the air Britt went to get it and she jumped up and hit it as she landed and sand was over her. Atem went to hit it and then noticed how Britt was covered in sand. Even though Tea walked out in a green swimsuit surrounded by her friends Atem went and helped Britt stand. Kurumu mentioned something about worried Tskune was a human which caused worry through Atem and Britt but also Tskune and Moka.

"Are you ok?" Atem asked as he finally looked at Britt.

He got a good look at her and was surprised that he blushed slightly. Britt noticed he was looking at her and it was at that time she was aware of him in his swim trunks. She blushed some seeing him like this.

Kurumu and Yukari were normally watching them but right now they were in a war on who was better as the ball kept being passed back and forth. Tea and the others were in the mix so Atem and Britt just decided to stay back and watch. They saw that sometimes it was getting extreme but with Yukari using magic that was the end of the game. Britt looked around noticing their teacher was no where in sight.

_Huh ms. Nekonomi is normally around us. _Britt thought

Everyone adusted to do something else, Atem and Britt sat on the beach a little ways from Moka and Tskune while they watched the others playing in the water. Looking over they seen Moka and Tskune were close that they were about to kiss until Kurumu was calling for Tskune to join them. Yukari even wanted him to come in the water.

_Poor tskune. He's torn between them._ Britt thought

Atem had Britt look away from the others as he looked at her smiled.

"Britt, you're beautiful in that swim suit." He said

She blushed hearing this.

"R-Really?" She asked

He nod.

They were going to lean in and kiss when they heard the others stopping Tskune and Moka. They looked over and seen that Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari were all talking about nursing Tskune back to health if Moka but him again. Moka offered to help get Tskune back to health but they said she'd be the cause of it. Tea was watching them too. Atem though seen that everyone was distracted and even Britt was so he leaned down near her neck and lightly kissed her neck.

After so long Britt giggled and Atem smirked hearing her giggle. Tea looked over seeing them being close and it made her mad. Kurumu and Yukari were finished with the who Tskune Moka problem that they looked back. Atem was tickling Britt and she tried fighting him off knowing she was ticklish. It drew in the attention of their other friends that everyone wondered about them. Britt grabbed Atems hands and made him stop.

"I give. Stop doing that you know when I laugh too hard I can't breathe." She said

Atem smirked not even paying attention to the others as he helped Britt back to her sit up position and then kissed her cheek. She smiled but they were interrupted by the sound of throats being cleared and looked over at the others.

"we knew it. You two are dating." Yukari said

"Oops. We're busted." Britt said

While that was going on Tskune looked up seeing a bunch of sun flowers on a near by hill that it made him curious. They all decided to go check it out. The girls put on their jackets and shoes while the guys went back into their normal clothes. When they went up there they seen sunflowers everywhere and it seemed no one was there. As they were walking and looking around Yukari overheard a couple speaking that the hill they were on was called witch hill. Kurumu had overheard and started picking a fight with Yukari. Atem and Britt overheard the sound of metal hitting a head and realized it had to be Yukari causing it. When they had enough they all decided to go back to the beach unknowing someone was watching them.

Once back on the beach they all were in their normal clothes after changing and setting up their tent.

"hey guys, as your teacher I'm going to go find us some food." Ms. Nekonomi said

"But we have plenty of food." Moka said

"yes, but we need fresh fish, don't ya think?" Ms. Nekonomi said

"uh I can't...I'm allergic to fish." Britt said

Everyone looked at her and was surprised. She didn't bother to look at them but she did look over at Atem who just nod in understanding.

It soon was late and everyone was setting the last things up. Yukari was trying to help but most people told her she couldn't so Yukari wondered off alone. Ms. Nekonomi was back and had brought some fish and when she wanted to count them Kurumu said something about her tail. Tskune noticed Yukari was no where in sight.

Tskune went to look for Yukari and he soon found her up on witch hill with someone named Ruby. Ruby was a witch like Yukari and wanted to protect the hill, she sent these things she made to attack Tskune but Yukari defended him. Yukari kept the monsters from hurting her and Tskune. Everyone heard the sound of battle and came rushing to check it out.

Everyone went over Kurumu went over and offered to carry Yukari while Moka was checking on everything. Yukari refused and told Ruby she couldn't stay and live with her. Then walked away, as they were walking away Moka and Tskune was alone and they were about to kiss when Tskune was attacked.

Everyone looked back hearing it and everyone seen what happened. This sent Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu over the edge and they were all ready for an all out war!

_This is bad. There's no way of stopping them right now. _Britt thought


End file.
